


The Enema

by DarkCornerFiction



Series: Angel's Path To Diaper Loving [6]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor enjoys enemas, Alastor is constipated, Alastor is padded (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor likes wetting himself (Hazbin Hotel), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Dust is padded (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust just tries to help, Bathing/Washing, Beds, Belly Bulging, Blushing, Cleaning, Comfort, Constipation, Diapers, Ejaculate, Embarrassed Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Embarrassment, Enemas, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Farting, Flustered Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Hazmess, Hazmess Hotel, Hazpiss, Hazpiss Hotel, Hotels, In Public, Kinky, M/M, Messy, Messy Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Messy Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Messy Diapers, Naughty, Nervous Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), No ageplay only diapers, Pissy Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Pissy Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Shame, Shit, Showers, Soft Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Soiling, Stomach Ache, Stomach Bulge, Taboo, Trying something new, Urination, Wetting, defecating, diapermessing, liquids, messing, messing but no scat, poop, pooping, radiodust - Freeform, shitting, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCornerFiction/pseuds/DarkCornerFiction
Summary: Alastor has had an increasingly hard time going to the bathroom the past days, as he mentions this, Angel figured he's constipated and sets up an enema and a diaper for him.As they then go on a walk, waiting for the effects, Alastor feels embarrassed knowing exactly what is going to happen in that diaper.RadioDustNo ageplay, only diapers.Wetting and MessingNo sex and no scat (only diaper messing)
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Angel's Path To Diaper Loving [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884640
Kudos: 34





	The Enema

**Author's Note:**

> My first messing fanfic, this was a lot of fun to write.  
> There is some cum, but as mentioned, no sex, just Alastor enjoying his enema a little too much.  
> Despite containing diaper messing there is however no scat as I have no interest in that nor is there any spillage.

"I... is this really necessary?" Alastor asked nervously.  
"And will it hurt?" he asked.  
"No it wont hurt, it can actually feel rather good, and you'll feel better afterwards" Angel said as he brought out the enema kit.  
Alastor gulped as he laid down on the bed, still nervous as he had never done anything of the sort before, especially with him knowing where it all would end up once it came out.  
Angel remained calm as he slid a diaper with flame prints under him, taping it up snugly around his waist.  
"Now flip over" Angel said.  
Alastor nodded, although hesitantly as he still didn't know what this would feel like, as he flipped over, pointing his padded butt upwards towards Angel.  
  
Angel would then take the tube and pull down the back of his diaper a bit, inserting the tube into his anus as he then propped the enema bag on a stand and connected it.  
Alastor shivered a bit as he was surprised by the feeling as his bowels slowly started to fill with warm liquids, it did not hurt, but felt a bit weird to him.  
"There we go, now we wait" Angel said as he sat down next to him.  
Alastor blushed heavily, in a weird way, it did feel kinda nice, warm, as the liquid dripped into his insides, filling him up ever so slowly.  
He had hoped this would release the pain he had in his abdomen, seeing how using the bathroom had become more difficult lately, leaving him with an increasing pressure in his abdomen.  
  
Alastor squirmed a bit with slight pleasure, causing him to whine a bit as he felt fluid rapidly drip down from his movement, at this point, a slight bulge formed in his belly as his bowels filled more and more.  
He was warm all over, and it was starting to make him excited as an undeniable, familiar bulge formed in the front of his diaper.  
" _A... Angel... it... feels.... good...~_ " he said.  
Angel chuckled as he noticed his boner, grinning as he put a finger on the bulge.  
"Excited huh?" Angel teased, stroking the bulge a bit.  
" _Mmm~_ " Alastor moaned, once again twitching and moving a bit to make more liquid drip down more rapidly, filling him with more warmth.  
He felt so full, so warm, and it felt so good!  
  
Angel kept stroking his cock through his diaper slowly, making him pant and twitch, moaning as the liquid dripped down quicker every time he moved.  
" _Hnngh~_ " Alastor moaned and bit his lip, feeling himself close to cumming already.  
Angel grinned wider, getting up as he set the bag valve to drip down faster, making Alastor squeal and moan as the water no longer was dripping, but rather running into his bowels at a quick pace.  
He subconsciously thrust forward as he started to cum in his padding, moaning loudly as the bag emptied at the same time, feeling pleasure from all directions as he shot load after load into his diaper, making it really sticky inside.  
Afterwards, he panted, plopping his head down on the pillow as Angel removed the now empty enema bag and took out the pipe from his anus, pulling the back of his diaper back up again.  
  
"There, all done, now relax and just wait for it to come back out" Angel said.  
Alastor nodded as he sat up, warm water sloshing loudly within him as he had a big water bulge in his abdomen.  
"It's gonna take a little while so let's go outside for a bit" Angel said, knowing it would embarrass him to have to void his bowels in public.  
Alastor nodded, not giving it much thought as he started to get dressed, the bulge on his belly preventing him from buttoning his shirt and jacket.  
The pants went on easily, baggy enough to only leave a slight diaper bulge, the waistband, however, was still peeking out the top of his pants.  
"This... could get embarrassing..." Alastor said as he blushed, looking down at himself.  
"Don't worry about it, It's gonna be fun~" Angel winked as he got up, getting dressed himself.  
The whole time, Angel had worn only his heart printed diaper, which was still dry and clean, and once his clothes were on, the bulge was very obvious given the tightness of his shorts.  
His long shirt hid it somewhat as he zipped it up, however.  
  
As they both stepped out of the room, Alastor could feel just how full he was as he walked, water sloshing around within him as he was completely full.  
He didn't know when it would start working and releasing, either, and even though he wouldn't admit it, that did make him a little excited, the fact that he didn't know when or where it would happen.  
As they took the elevator down, they both walked outside without second thought.  
Alastor patted his water filled abdomen as he rather enjoyed how it felt.  
Angel chuckled a bit as he watched.  
  
Once they got into the city area, Alastor could feel some light cramping, making him strain to keep himself shut, he succeeded, and continued walking, however, Angel had noticed this gesture.  
"Was that a cramp I saw?~" Angel asked teasingly.  
"N... no..." Alastor lied, feeling embarrassed about the situation and the public setting he most likely would end up messing in.  
"Eh, don't feel embarrassed about it, you have a diaper for a reason, feel free to release at any time" Angel said as he grinned.  
"A... alright..." Alastor nodded as he kept walking, feeling another cramp which he strained to hold back, once again succeeding.  
The full feeling was starting to get quite uncomfortable, and on top of that, his bladder was now filled to the brim with pee, making it harder to hold back.  
"I can see you're having a hard time, maybe It's less embarrassing for you if I do it first, I really do have to go anyway" Angel said as he walked them to an alleyway.

The alleyway felt quite a bit more private since no one was there, and Angel pulled his pants down, exposing the still dry diaper, as he then started to pee in it loudly with a hiss.  
Alastor watched shyly, while not usually embarrassed by Angel doing it, it felt embarrassing since he was doing it in order to comfort him enough to release.  
"Ahhh~" Angel sighed as he started to push a bit, releasing a slight fart as he kept peeing, feeling a load of mess slowly releasing into the back of his diaper, enveloping him in warmth from both sides as he smiled with relief.  
Alastor blushed, he had never really seen Angel mess before, which made this kind of interesting to watch.  
Angel smiled as he pushed more, releasing more farts as the last of his load dropped into the back of his diaper.  
He then patted the back of his diaper a bit.  
"That's better~" Angel purred as he had a relaxed look on his face, enjoying the warmth in his padding.  
The front completely yellow and wetness indicators completely faded and the back with a slight, lightly stained bulge.  
  
Alastor blushed as he felt another cramp, this one was really intense, and seeing Angel fully relieve himself had made him have to go more.  
While Angel pulled his pants back up, nonchalant about the mess he just made, Alastor grabbed his stomach and strained, releasing a fart as it started to become nearly impossible to hold back.  
"Relax Al, after all, I did just poop my diaper, It's not like you're alone in this" Angel chuckled.  
Alastor nodded, straining a bit before he started to relax, first feeling his bladder relax as he started to wet heavily, and then some water started to drip out of his anus.  
Alastor soon fully relaxed, and got a relieved look on his face as he began to fully release, water running out into the back of the diaper and pee hissing loudly into the front.  
Angel grinned, wanting to watch as he pulled his pants down to watch the diaper expand.  
Alastor blushed, but allowed him to do this, it was only fair, after all, since Angel had pulled his pants down to expose his diaper as he went, too.  
Alastor pushed a bit, causing more water to come out with a fart as he kept peeing loudly, front and back swelling and the front going more and more yellow.  
The back was mostly wet for now as he kept releasing his water filled abdomen into it.  
  
However, he soon felt a different kind of cramp, in which he instinctively pushed as mess started making It's way into the back of his diaper.  
He panted, something about releasing everything, and the extreme relief just felt so good to him.  
Alastor groaned a bit, pushing harder as more mess came out with a couple farts, he could feel the warmth as his diaper expanded, allowing it to envelope him as he got more and more relaxed from it.  
One final push after he finished peeing was all it took to get everything out, now standing there in a very wet and messy diaper, he blushed heavily.  
He touched the back of his diaper to make sure what just happened had indeed happened, and it was bulging and swollen, he then touched the front, so swollen it couldn't hold a drop more.  
"That... was a lot..." Alastor said as he blushed more.  
Angel grinned, looking over his diaper, the back was slightly stained from the mess and darkened from the water, and the front was completely yellow.  
"Alright, you can pull them up now" Angel said as he stood up fully again.  
Alastor nodded, pulling his pants up, there was no hiding that bulge, it was so obvious now that his diaper was completely full.  
  
Alastor waddled a bit, feeling he couldn't close his legs with the diaper being so full, Angel however, could still walk normally, given that he hadn't just released over a liter of water with his mess.  
Alastor walked awkwardly back to the hotel with Angel, blushing heavily the whole way, the full diaper felt good, but it was also quite humiliating given the public setting.  
As they eventually made it back to the hotel, Alastor started to panic a bit, fearing that someone would notice, the pants hid nothing, and he had assumed that the lack of smell was just him being nose blind to himself.  
He rushed to the elevator and tried to catch his breath.  
Angel ran after him, slightly confused by the sudden rush.  
"They totally notice don't they and I probably stink too don't I!?" Alastor squealed in panic.  
"Alastor there is no smell... diapers hide stuff really well you know... and no one saw anything, not that they would care, I've done if for so long that I'm pretty sure everyone is desensitized at this point..." Angel tried to reassure.  
"Besides demons never get as stinky as humans either way" Angel kept reassuring.  
Alastor's ears were down in embarrassment, but he started to calm down as the elevator soon arrived and they stepped in.  
"I... I'm not just nose blind?" Alastor asked.  
"Nah, there's totally no smell, I'm sensitive enough to smells so I would know" Angel said.  
"A... alright..." Alastor smiled a bit at the reassurance as they soon arrived at their floor, stepping out, Angel first, and Alastor after.  
  
"Although I do admit we should both shower" Angel chuckled, still almost completely oblivious to the mess in the back of his diaper.  
"Y... yeah... that would be nice..." Alastor said.  
As they both entered the room, Alastor shivered, too nervous to even undress himself.  
"Aw, let me help you dear" Angel chuckled as he noticed this, pulling his pants down to expose his full, soiled diaper and then removing the rest of his clothes.  
Angel then undressed himself calmly, feeling no shame about exposing his own diaper which whilst also full and soiled, nowhere near as much as Alastor's.  
"N... now what?..." Alastor asked as he looked down at his diaper, not even being sure on how to remove it without making even more of a mess.  
"Come into the bathroom and I'll show you" Angel said as he opened the bathroom door.  
Alastor nodded and followed.  
  
Once they both were in Alastor closed the door behind him, watching as Angel would pull down his diaper much like that of underwear, not even really looking at it as he would rather not see the mess itself as he rolled it up and bagged it, tossing it into the pail.  
"Like so, It's simple" Angel said.  
Alastor nodded, doing the same, he felt squeamish, however, more so than Angel, and allowed Angel to take care of it once it was pulled down.  
Angel rolled it up and bagged it, tossing it in the pail, it wasn't that easy, however, given how heavy with water it was, but he managed.  
Afterwards they both hopped into the shower, Angel turning the water on a relatively warm setting as he started to rinse Alastor and himself down.  
Alastor looked down in shame as he saw how dirty the water was, he felt embarrassed to of have enjoyed that full diaper.  
Angel noticed his shameful expression and gesture as his ears were down.  
"Aw, don't be ashamed, look, I did it too, nothing to be embarrassed about, you're certainly not alone!" Angel said as he rinsed himself off a bit too to demonstrate that he himself was no cleaner.  
  
The diapers, while it was on them, might not of have had much smell but the cleanup had a slight smell to it, although still not as bad as if it had been a human, noticeably milder and more tolerable.  
Angel soon finished the rinsing of them both as he grabbed some soap and lathered them both in before rinsing that off too, finishing off with some wipes to make sure they were both fully clean, the wipes came back clean and he rinsed them both off again before stepping out of the shower.  
Alastor and Angel grabbed their towels, drying off before walking back into the room again, feeling quite refreshed now.  
Afterwards, Angel plopped down on the bed, it was obvious on what he wanted as Alastor got into his pants and shirt again.  
Angel pushed his legs up and waited as Alastor got him another heart printed diaper, smiling as he started sliding it under his butt and taped it up gently yet snugly around his waist.  
Alastor then pat his head gently as he sat down on the bed, now feeling relaxed to be clean and back home.  
  
"So how was that?" Angel asked curiously.  
"It was nice... I'm no longer in pain but it was also just a very... powerful experience... I wouldn't mind doing it again..." Alastor said as he blushed.  
"Yep, the release is very powerful, so is the concept of going when you have to go and not just when a bathroom is available, heh" Angel chuckled.  
"True, that is the advantage of them, they really did hold everything in, and it was actually really... warm too, which was nice... you know how I feel about warmth after all..." Alastor said, smiling slightly as he looked down at his pants, he had already wet them as they spoke.  
Angel chuckled as he saw the wet spot.  
"Yep! Something tells me you prefer to just go in your pants over a diaper tho!" Angel said.  
"Umm yes... but only for pee... it goes down the legs nicely and makes the whole area warm" Alastor mentioned as he blushed.  
"Yeah I figured as much, either way, you can be diapered whenever you want if you feel you want to release everything wherever, whenever!" Angel grinned proudly.  
"I for sure will" Alastor nodded as he relaxed on the bed.  
"Besides you're not the only one that has to pee!" Angel chuckled as he started peeing his diaper with a loud hiss, the wetness indicators fading and the front going yellow and swelling.  
He enjoyed the warmth and the swelling as he sighed happily with relief, leaning towards Alastor a bit as he enjoyed himself.  
"Always wet... just like me" Alastor chuckled.  
"Yeah... always... wet..." Angel purred as he nuzzled his side.  
They both cuddled a bit before they would go back down to the lobby to do other things.


End file.
